Waiting
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: 820 years. Frankenstein had spent 820 years waiting for Raizel. For his master, his bonded. Of course, he would have gotten upset and gone slightly crazy. (Poem)


**I do not own Noblesse. (Obviously)**

 **So this is just something I came up with on a whim.**

* * *

Waiting.

Pacing.

 _Running._

"Master?" _Master?_

An echo.

"MASTER?"

No reply.

 _Where are you?_

 **~o0o~**

Footsteps.

Dust

 _Emptiness._

The sanctuary was empty. _Empty. You weren't there._

The bond was dull. _But it's still there._

The wind blew the curtains to the side.

Dust settled over the room.

It was empty. _Empty, without you there._

I'm coming for you, Master. _I'll find you, so don't worry._

 **~o0o~**

Upset.

Broken.

 **Lost.**

You had always gotten lost. _But I'm lost without you._

Master, Muzaka disappeared as well. _What happened?_

But it's fine. _I'll find you._

Wait for me. _Wait for me once more._

Because I'll find you. _(I must.)_

Just hold on. _I'll find you._

Please wait for me. _(And please don't ever leave.)_

 **~o0o~**

Hatred.

Anger.

 _ **Denial.**_

Screams.

Bodies, piled up around me.

The monsters in the Union.

The monster that is me.

I'm sorry. _Sorry, Master._

I failed you when I let you go that day. _I failed to protect you._

I failed to find you for the past few centuries. _Failed. **Failed.**_

 _ **Failed.**_

 **~o0o~**

Shattered.

Fragile.

 **You.**

Did you use up your lifespan? _Please say no._

I wouldn't bear it if you left. _Left for all of eternity._

Stay with me. _I **beg** of you._

Because I _need_ you. _Master, just please come back._

Don't leave me here. ( _I'd die without you.)_

I left Lukedonia. _They stopped searching._

I'll stay by your side. ( _Just never leave me again.)_

Just please come back, Master.

(Because I miss you.)

 **~o0o~**

Darkened.

Tortured.

 **Alone.**

I'm on my own. ( _Please come back.)_

They ignored you. _(I hate them.)_

Tell me you're okay. _(Please do so.)_

Because without you, I'm not.

I'm nothing without you. _**Nothing.**_

 _Because you're my Master._

 _And because I **love** you._

It's just me now. _Why?_

Because they left you. _How could they?_

...And because you're  not here with me. _(Please. Please be safe.)_

 **~o0o~**

Insanity.

Mania.

 ** _Fear._**

 **Frankenstein.**

 _Master?_

 _ **Frankenstein.**_

 _Where are you?_

 **Wake up.**

A gasp for breath. _Master?_

 _ **He isn't here. (He never was.)**_

I closed my eyes. _Master._

 _I'll find you._

 _I'll do everything to find you. (Even tear the world apart.)_

 _Even if it takes a thousand years._

 **~o0o~**

Wandering.

Walking.

 _ **Defeated.**_

I still haven't found you. _I **should** have._

Master _,_ where ** _are_** you?

Let me find you, please.

Because life has no meaning. _No meaning without **you** there._

I dreamed of you yesterday.

 _(And you told me to wake up.)_

You weren't there. _And there wasn't even a trace._

I'll find you soon. _(But who am I fooling?)_

I **wish** you were here.

Master, I _miss_ you.

 **~o0o~**

Death.

Blood.

 **Red.**

The colour of the Blood Demons.

 _I keep seeing red._

Did you use your power? _(It was Muzaka, wasn't it?)_

Master... _(I have too much to say.)_

 _Please return._

Because I'm **dying** here. _I miss you too much._

I hope you are well. _I hope, I **pray,** you are well._

Master, the bond seems to be fading. _(Don't die on me.)_

 _Don't die on me, please._

 **~o0o~**

Past.

Memories.

 **Remember.**

The noisy **nobles** gathering in your mansion. _(Did you even like them?)_

 _Me challenging so many clan leaders._

 _Remember that and come back to us. (To ME.)_

Come back. _I'll serve you tea._

You have a life there. _You could return._

Or we could stay here. _(So that annoying Agvain can't steal you away.)_

Just **remember.**

And come _back_.

 **~o0o~**

Agony.

Pain.

 **Tea.**

Tea. You loved tea. _You LOVE tea._

I miss you. _Miss you so much._

They've stopped searching. _(So sosooo long ago.)_

 _They think you're dead._

I won't give up.

 _ **He's DEAD.** He's NOT. YOU'RE not._

You're still alive. _You HAVE to be._

 **~o0o~**

600.

700.

 **800.**

 _YEARS **.**_

Master, where are you? _I need you._

It's been eight centuries. _And I can't stand it._

ICAN'T!

Come back. _Please come back._

You **HAVE** to be alright. _I'd die if you aren't._

 **~o0o~**

 **Spiraling.**

 **Deeper.**

 **And deeper.**

 _Into insanity,_

Master, come back.

Dark Spear is trying to sever our bond.

 _(And it's **weak**. So **weak** that I fear Dark Spear may succeed.)_

My eyes unfocused. _(And it's the only thing I have left of you.)_

 **~o0o~**

 **Agony.**

 _ **Wounds.**_

 _Scars._

Scars that never **heal**. _(The pain of your absence still stings.)_

All the sleepless nights _worrying_ about **you**.

Master...I can't sense you that well. _(I'm **scared**.)_

I'm so, sososooo **scared**. _That you won't wake up. (Please do.)_

 **~o0o~**

You aren't dead.

You can't be.

 _ **He issss.**_

You're alive. _(You have to be.)_

 _ **He's deeaad.**_

 _ **He's not here.**_

 _ **It's been eight hundred years.**_

No.

 _No!_

 ** _No!_**

You **CAN'T** be _dead._

 **CAN'T** be.

Please. _Please don't be._

 _Please. Please come back._

 **~o0o~**

Tears.

Suffering.

 _ **Waiting.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Waiting. _(Because you're worth it.)_

* * *

 **Haha, oh my god this actually sucks. And I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. Like, what the heck. And really, this is so short.**

 **I just typed this up without many emotions. Either I'm heartless or this just sucks.**

 **So the pattern was with the lines.**

 **7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 14, 10.**

 **Did anyone notice? I had a reason for it. To kind of make it seem as if he had lost his mind in the last two paragraphs.**

 **Because Frankenstein's always so neat and such, the pattern was supposed to represent him breaking down.**

 **Heh. Besides that, all the paragraphs except the second to last one, all start with three one worded lines.**


End file.
